Unexpected Visitor
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A crack echoed though the camp. The guy on guard jerked up, as did the duo sleeping beyond the canvas door. An unexpected visitor appears in the trio camp site one night. Who is he? What does he want? And will this change the trio journey?


**Unexpected Visitor**

A crack echoed though the camp. The guy on guard jerked up, as did the duo sleeping beyond the canvas door.

Hermione's wards were strong and hard to get though unless you were as smart as her, no one could get though them well I suppose Dumbledore or you know who would be able to. But the former was dead and the latter would have all reason to but no one knew where the Golden Trio was. Guess someone did.

The duo in the tent stuffed there feet in shoes and grabbed their wands.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh no," thought Hermione. "Shit is about to kick off."

She and Harry raced out, wands drawn. She took in his form in front of them, no wand out, arms limp at his side – no wand drawn but his Malfoy ring glinted in the dark. His black cloak, some part of it seemed darker than it should be. The skin that was bare was black with mud and had scrapes crusted with dried blood. So was his hair the once pale blonde locks were black and red matted with blood, leaves, twigs and earth. Someone had happened at Malfoy Manor and Draco had almost paid for it.

Snapping out of her observations Hermione realized that Harry and Ron were shouting at the unresponsive Draco who was paying no heed to them or her. It looked to her like he was about to collapse. He swayed dangerously, a groan tumbled from his lips as he went down. Harry and Ron didn't hear it but Hermione did her secret beloved at whispered one word that was caught by the wind and travelled to her ear alone 'Hermione'.

"Guys!" she shouted.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"I don't think he can hurt us at the moment," she said. "He needs help."

"He's Malfoy," spat Ron.

"Yeah and he's injured and unarmed," said Hermione. "If he had a wand he would have had it out."

With those words Hermione levitated Draco into the tent and closed the flap on her section.

"Hermione do you honestly think we're going to let him stay in there with you!" shouted Ron.

They heard her muttering and pushed back the flaps to find a barley covered Draco on Hermione's bed. Hermione working over him with her wand and essence of dittany.

They took in what they saw, now free of mud Draco injuries' stood out on his pale skin. Badly splinched on one side and his arms, scratches on his face and bruises marred his pale skin.

"What the hell happened to him," muttered Harry.

"He's been beaten," muttered Hermione. "Probably crucioed as well. He's also splinched."

Neither boy noticed the almost hysterical tone to her voice.

"Let's just hope he heals fast and we can kick him out," muttered Ron.

"After we find out if he knows anything," said Harry. "We'll have to move as well in case someone is following him."

"Anyone who was following him would have found him by now. We would have felt the wards being breached," said Hermione.

"You didn't feel them being breached when he apparated in?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head. She knew she wouldn't have felt them being breached. She was asleep and Draco was allowed to breach any of her wards, if she'd have felt it, it would have been like a friendly nudge.

She turned to her bag and began levitating potions out of it until she found the healing cream and blood replenishing potion she needed. Propping Draco up the boys watched as she poured it down his throat and rubbed the cream into his bruises.

After a while she sat back, her cheeks and hands covered his blood and some dirt.

"Thankfully he has no internal injuries," she said, pulling a blanket over him. "Should be ok within a few days. Everyone knows he's a fast healer."

Harry and Ron nodded knowing from Quidditch. After Slytherin and Gryffindor matches the trio usually ended up in the hospital wing together.

"He needs rest," she said. "And quiet."

Nodding and scowling Ron and Harry turned as Hermione grabbed a book but once the boys were out of sight. She just looked at Draco. Deciding to investigate Hermione became to look though the clothes she had stripped off him. His pants and shoes were bare but the hidden pocket in his cloak held a box. A black satin small box. Pinching the lid she opened it and gasped at what was nestled inside.

A ring and not just any ring. A Malfoy family ring. A black cut diamond shaped into an oval and encased with small twinkling diamonds and how did she know it was a Malfoy ring. Well there was an M on the box and almost undetectable unless you knew it was there the Malfoy crest printed magically onto the black diamond.

She pulled into out and admired it at all angles and it wasn't until she was sliding it back into the box that she realized she was being watched.

"It's- 'cough' - yours."

She turned, the ring, box and her book tumbling from her lap as she knelt at Draco's side.

"Draco," she breathed.

"Mother," he whispered.

"Hermione," she said.

"I know who you are Granger -cough- my mother," he coughed.

"They killed her?" she asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Because of my mission."  
>"Dumbledore?" she asked.<p>

He nodded.

"He made it seem like he'd planned it. He drew us along and then today he just snapped and Lucius killed her," he said. "After she'd be tortured by Bellatrix as well."

"And you?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
>"They tortured me, crucioed and beat me. They stopped for a second and backed up so he could cast the curse and I apparated. Not straight here though. I popped around the country across Europe, across to America and then I came here," he said.<p>

"We have to tell Harry and Ron the truth about us. Otherwise I can't explain how you got though my wards," she said.

Draco nodded. "I want you to wear my ring and wear it proud."

"The ring," she said, plucking it off the floor.

"Has an enchantment on it. If anyone tries to hex you, you're protected. Bellatrix, Auntie Andromeda, father and myself have to been killed first," he smiled.

"You are not allowed to die," she said.

"I know," he said. "But also if you put this ring on. If I put it on your ring finger then you automatically become a Malfoy."

"I, um need to think about that," she said.

"Yeah sure it's big decision. It um automatically bonds us for life we get the bonded marks as well. And um my um er brand will appear somewhere on your body," said Draco.

"You need to rest I'll go tell the boys your awake," she said, slipping the ring into the box and passing it back to Draco.

He nodded. Hermione exited her section and as she pulled the flap closed. She composed herself before heading into the main part of the tent.

"He's awake," she announced. "But do not go and barge in he still needs rest."

"Has he told you anything?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I don't know if he knows anything you'll have to ask him later. They killed his mother Lucius and Bellatrix tortured her and Lucius killed her. Then they turned on Draco, he was tortured, curicoed and then he went to kill him and Draco apparated across and around the country, Europe and America before coming here," said Hermione.

"How did he get though the wards?" asked Ron.

"Because some witches and wizards can get though certain wards if allowed by the caster," said a voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you are meant to be in bed," scolded Hermione, as she whirled round.

"I'll be fine," he drawled.

"You will not go back to bed," she said.

"You can't do anything about it Granger," he smirked. He was going to use her last name until she said yes.

"Sit down," she sighed, all energy sapping from her body as she sank into a chair next to his.

"So the caster of the wards can relax the wards to let someone else in?" asked Harry.

"Yeah or if they trust the person then the person can get though any wards the person cast. So if Draco cast a ward on the tent I could get in but you two couldn't," said Hermione.

"You too hate each other," said Ron.

"There's a fine line between love and hate Weasley," drawled Draco.

Ron chocked on air or spit.

"What are you saying?" asked Harry.

"I'm dating Draco and I have been since third year when I hit him," she said.

"Dating!" "Him!" shouted Ron and Harry.

"Yes," said Draco.

"We need to move soon," said Hermione, changing the subject.

"You're dating him," said Ron.

"Yes Ron get over it. We can't apparate yet. We need to move soon but Draco you can't apparate again," said Hermione.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said.

She turned her head and fixed him with a glare and he conceded.

"Fine," he sighed.

"We must walk," said Hermione.

"We don't know if there is anyone out there," said Harry.

"I'll take first watch," said Hermione.

"I'll sit with you," said Draco.

"You," she said, fixing him with a pointed glare. "Will go to bed."

"But," said Draco.

"Now!"

He turned on his heel and headed into Hermione's room. Hermione followed after him and re dressed his wounds. She watched him fall asleep, grabbed the ring box and headed out to the front of the tent.

A couple of hours later Draco woke suddenly with the feeling that something had changed. He could hear Ron and Harry strategizing in the main part of the tent. Hermione was not next to him so he knew she was still on guard but there was something different that wasn't there before. Sitting up he could see that the ring box was gone.

He walked though the tent and to Hermione, Harry and Ron watched as he sat down next to Hermione.

"You put it on," he stated.

She held out her hand and he kissed the ring and then kissed her.

"Mrs Malfoy," he whispered.

"Mr Malfoy," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What do you'd think is going on out there?" asked Ron, from his position at the table glaring at Draco's back.

"They look like there talking," muttered Harry. "Ron you're just going to have accept it until she sees sense."

"Can we try out the charms against curses?" she asked.

"Can't curse spouses at least I wouldn't curse you. If I did Potter and Weasely would have my head," said Draco.

"I'll have to tell them," she said.

"I was hoping you would Weasley fancies you," he said.

"I know he does," she answered. "If you're going to be living with us it's Ron and Harry."

"I'll try," he grumbled.

"That's all I ask," she smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him.

"Oh and we have to consummate the bond," said Draco. "That way no one can harm you at all."

"Can you conjure up some food I'm starving," said Hermione. "You're better at that then me."

"What do you want?" asked Draco.

"Hmm," she said, leaning against him. "Surprise me."

Within seconds a steamy plate of rice, chicken korma and nana bread was in front of her.

"Oooh," she squealed. "My favourite."

"I know," he said. "How long are you on watch for?"  
>"Erm," she said, looking at her watch. "Another ten minutes or so. Besides you're in no fit state to consummate anything."<p>

"Fine. Oh and now you're a Malfoy you can apparate in and out of the mansion," he said. "You in case we get caught because if we get caught and they realize they have Potter then it's straight to the headquarters."  
>"He lives at your house?" she asked.<p>

"Most of the time," answered Draco.

"I don't know how you coped," she said.

"By thinking about you and knowing you were safe because if you died I know I'd feel something," said Draco. "And this bond links us now so I'll always have an idea of where you and we can apparate together even at a distance. And buy design of my father neither of us can cheat or get divorced."

"Well why would we want to?" asked Hermione, leaning against him her eyes closing sleepily.

"Alright Mrs time for bed," said Draco.

He stood up, Hermione falling against his legs before scooping her up and carrying her inside the tent.

"Can one of you two take over the watch oh and there's some left over curry out there get it while it's warm," he said, flicking his wand.

As he disappeared into Hermione's room and steaming banquet appeared on the bare spots of table between the books and papers.

"Well he's good for something," muttered Harry, grabbing a chicken leg.

"How do we know it's not poisoned," said Ron.

"Hermione ate it, she's asleep but he wouldn't poison us and leave her to find us with him in the morning. If he truly cares for her then he's not going to miss up with Hermione by trying to kill her two friends," said Harry. "I'm not saying I trust him but we trust Hermione so we should trust her judgement and her choice."

For the rest of the night the two boys heard no signs from the couple. They reappeared the next morning looking well rested.

"So how soon can we apparate?" asked Harry.

Hermione stretched and the hem of her top rid up exposing the black ink of her lower back.

"Hermione what's on your back?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You better not have marked her Malfoy," said Ron, as he saw the black ink.

"I can't mark her. I wouldn't know how to," said Draco.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron, when he saw the full mark. "You branded her."  
>"I branded myself Ronald," she said, turning round.<p>

It was then the boys saw the black diamond ring.

"You married him," said Ron.

"Can some tell me what is going on?" asked Harry.

"When a wizard gives a witch his family ring, if they have a family ring, it protects them so no family members can harm them until they are the last ones. So Lucius, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Malfoy would have to die first before Hermione could be touched," said Ron. "It also brands the witch somewhere on her body with the first letter of the last name. They become bonded for life and they'll have bonded marks somewhere. The bond has to be consummated to activate fully. They can't commit adultery and they can't get divorced."

"I didn't come here with the intention of putting it on that finger. On any finger it would have protect her," said Draco.

"Then why did you?" asked Ron.

"He didn't I did," said Hermione. "Look you too are just going to have to accept Draco is my husband, he's in ours or at least mine for life and yours for the foreseeable future. I love you and you'll all get on."

"What about your ring?" asked Harry.

"Really just for decoration. Anyone can hurt me and anyone can kill me. Dad found a way to deflect the curse so he could torture me when I did something wrong or un Malfoy," said Draco.

"Well if he found a way to deflect there should be a way to re active it," said Hermione.

"Yeah I it might reactive if I get married and have a family," he said.

"Well you've gotten married so hopefully for now that's enough because I'm not bringing a child into this war," said Hermione.

"I would never ask you too," answered Draco.

"So looks like you're no longer an unexpected visitor," said Harry.

"No," answered Draco, pulling Hermione to him. "I go where my wife goes."

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
